


Come Back To Sleep

by MisterJoshuaD



Series: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story? [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hamilton References, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sleepiness, Slytherin Harry Potter, Song: Best of Wives and Best of Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJoshuaD/pseuds/MisterJoshuaD
Summary: Draco begs Harry to come sleep but Harry is writing a letter.





	Come Back To Sleep

The rain lightly pounds against the window, soft thunder soothing any fears that one might feel. It was barely a thunderstorm, for the 'storm' wasn't reckless tonight.

In a small cottage home, Harry sat in his office, the lights were off. He was able to see for a candle was lit, the fire dancing. It was completely silent, minus the fire, the rain, the soft thunder, and the sound of the quill scratching on the paper. The aging wizard was deep in thought, for he didn't notice another aging wizard walk behind him.

"Harry, come back to sleep." Draco's soft voice called out. Harry jumped in surprised but relaxed when his husband's arms wrapped him. Harry gave a small smile and leaned back, inhaling deeply and welcoming Draco's scent; rain and lavender.

"I have an early meeting out of town." Harry told the man, voice soft as well. He closed his eyes and savored the moment between them. It was still silent, minus the fire, the ran, the soft thunder, the sound of the quill scratching on the paper, and them speaking.

"It’s still dark outside." Draco replied back, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt his hot breath touch his neck and cheek.

"I know, I just need to write something down." Harry nodded at the paper, well letter, the quill he was still holding, and the bottle of ink.

"Why do you write like you’re running out of time?" Draco asked softly, standing back up and instead gave Harry a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"Shh..."

"Come back to bed, that would be enough." Draco told the man, who only shook his head.

"I’ll be back before you know I’m gone." Harry simply replied.

"Come back to sleep." Draco begged, staring at the other man with pure love and adoration. Because despite whatever the other man did, he would always love him.

"This meeting’s at dawn." Harry replied again.

Draco shooked his head and yawned. "Well, I’m going back to sleep." He leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek and walked away.

Before he did however, Harry hesitated, then shot his hand forward and grasped Draco's hand. Draco stopped and turned around, staring at his husband in confusion.

"Hey," Harry said, setting his quill down and leaning down to kiss the knuckles of Draco's hand, then back up, "Best of husbands and best of men."

Draco smiled and Harry let go of him. Then, Draco turned around and walked out of his office, closing the door gently.

Harry could only sob, for he knew this was possibly the last time he'll ever see his husband again.


End file.
